deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
IM-822 Handheld Ore Cutter Line Gun
Design details The Line Gun is a wide-beamed slicer with timed mines. It can be purchased for 9,000 credits. Like the Plasma Cutter's secondary fire mode, the Line gun fires a horizontal beam of energy. Like the Plasma Cutter, it is used for cutting down rocks and ore to smaller sizes, though is designed for more heavy duty ore that the Plasma Cutter cannot cut through. Though it's incapable of firing the same rate as the Plasma Cutter and Pulse Rifle, the Line Gun compensates by having a higher damage base rate. Once upgraded, it can cut through several Necromorphs' limbs with one shot. The Line Gun's secondary fire mode is a timed mine. When detonated, the mines explode in a dazzling display of lasers that cut through anything nearby. Drop mines amidst a group of Necromorphs and watch the parts fly. Variants *Negotiator Line Gun (DS3) *Sharpshooter Line Gun (DS3) *Forged Line Gun (DS2,alt-fire 10%, firing speed 5%) *Hazard Line Gun (DS2,alt-fire 5%, reload speed 5%) *Heavy-Duty Line Gun (DS2,damage 5%, reload speed 10%) *Elite Line Gun (DS1) *Military Line Gun (DS1) *Scorpion Line Gun (DS1) *Speed Kills Line Gun (DS1) *Tank Line Gun (DS1) Combat Tips *The width of the blast is much wider than that of the Plasma Cutter's horizontal blast, and can be upgraded to become even wider (expanding from one to two meters). The beam is capable of doing damage after part of it hits a wall. You can use it to shoot through small spaces as a result, although the projectile will simply dissipate if the space is too narrow. *Line Gun blasts can pass through multiple enemies, making it a good choice for crowd control. *Line Gun blasts travel at a speed visible to the naked eye compared to the instantaneous travel speed of other weaponry, and can be dodged by fast Necromorphs like the Twitcher. On the other hand, an upgraded line gun's wide beam and high damage can sever multiple limbs and kill a Twitcher in a single hit. In more crowded areas such as hallways, the projectile can easily cut a swathe through a crowd of Slashers. *It is entirely possible to take out an attacking Slasher or a Pregnant with one hit from the primary fire. Since these enemies often raise their arms above their heads while charging/attacking, a well-placed shot can cut through both of their arms and even their head. This tactic is easier when the gun's width and damage are upgraded. *When facing against a Pregnant, it's possible to slice off both legs if fired correctly, and only if the damage is upgraded. Then you can proceed onto shooting the arms off when it begins crawling towards you. *The Line Gun can also be useful against Lurkers: a well-placed shot can sever two or even all of its tentacles, resulting in an instant kill. This is far from a guaranteed strategy, however, so be prepared to follow up with several more shots, or to switch to a different weapon, if your attack fails. Additionally, as the Line Gun can only shoot a horizontal blast, its usefulness is severely diminished if the Lurker is clinging to a wall. *The Line Rack mine (secondary fire) can almost instantaneously kill weaker Necromorphs and only consumes one Line Rack, so time it right to take out multiple Necromorphs easily while saving ammo. Due to the long arming time, it is prudent to either deploy the mine ahead of an advancing Necromorph, or to freeze your target with stasis and drop the mine at its feet. *Take care not to step on your own mines: a fully upgraded Line Gun's mines can kill Isaac instantly if he is caught in the beams' radius, even when wearing a fully upgraded Level 6 Military RIG. *The Line Gun's (secondary fire) mine is very useful against a Brute when it is in stasis, capable of dealing damage to both its arms and back if shot correctly. *For Hardcore Mode, or any difficulty mode for that matter, when you encounter the Ubermorph you will be better off with a weapon that can take it down fast, and one of said weapons is the Line Gun (The other being the Force Gun). While it is believed that it needs to be upgraded, that is untrue. All that is required is to buy the base Line Gun without upgrades and when you encounter the Ubermorph, just Stasis him once and deploy the Line Gun's alternate fire (Once again, no upgrades needed) and stasis him once more and all his limbs will be destroyed.(Dead Space 2) Dead Space 2 *During Multiplayer, the Line Gun is extremely effective against Pack and Lurkers, and the other Necromorphs at close range. It will kill a Pack in one shot. The Lurker takes two body shots, or one shot if it bisects two or more of its tentacle barbs. *There is an Achievement/Trophy for cutting off all of a Lurker's tentacles with a single blast, and for killing 6 enemies at once with the secondary fire. *The Line Gun has a Duration upgrade on the Bench that reduces the timer of the Alt-Fire. Dead Space 3 In Dead Space 3 a Line Gun is composed of a Tesla Core on a Heavy Frame with the Default Tip. Also the Negotiator Line Gun which sacrifices some clip for more speed can be made using the Negotiator tip. *It's one of the weapons that can be combined with a Rotator Cuff Module in the lower tool slot. Doing this will allow it to fire in a vertical line. Although less useful for making leg shots, vertical shots can simultaneously hit the body and the head. Vertical shots are also ideal against Lurkers on walls. Appearances *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space (mobile)'' *''Dead Space 2 '' *''Dead Space 3'' Gallery File:Heavy_line_cutter.jpg|Heavy Duty Line Gun with a matching Heavy-Duty Vintage RIG File:Forged_line_cutter.jpg|Forged Line Gun with a matching Forged Engineering RIG File:Hazard_line_cutter.jpg|Hazard Line Gun with a matching Hazard Engineering RIG File:LineGun.jpg Image:Dead-space-20080905023910375.jpg|Disassembly view of the Line Gun. File:00032.jpg|Isaac wielding the Line Gun. File:Dead-space.jpg|A screenshot highlighting the wide range of the Line Gun. concept_line_gun_diagram_download_052308.jpg|Concept art for the Line Gun TROP046.png|The "Eviscerator" achievement/trophy dead_space_line_gun.jpg|Close-up of the Line gun. concept_line_gun_download_052308.jpg|Line Gun Concept Art Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ de:Strahlenkanone es:Cañón lineal cortador de mineral manual IM-822